


【FF7/SC】把萨菲罗斯送回生命之流的几个步骤

by Bundled



Category: Sephiroth / Cloud Strife - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundled/pseuds/Bundled
Relationships: Cloud Strife - Relationship, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII） - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【FF7/SC】把萨菲罗斯送回生命之流的几个步骤

1  
克劳德已经不记得自己是第几次梦到萨菲罗斯了。  
从杀死萨菲罗斯的那天之后，每一晚每一晚，他都会梦到萨菲罗斯出现在他的身边。一开始，是战斗，莅临于高处的人手执那长度惊人的兵刃与他短兵相接，他败得彻底。开始时克劳德以为那是萨菲罗斯从生命之流回归带来的影响，就像无数次在剧烈的头痛里出现的幻觉一般的幻影一样。只是很快，他就否定了这个结论。  
克劳德有些不记得当时的场景是什么样的了，毕竟没几个人能清楚记得梦里的每一件事，但是，被自己的宿敌压制在身下，混合着血腥和熟悉气味的吻，却让他记忆犹新。  
那时候从床上惊醒过来的他又惊又怒，但是很快，他就惊怒不起来了。  
就像现实中的萨菲罗斯那样，梦里的萨菲罗斯的行动力也很强，动作也很快，克劳德从一开始被压倒时会下意识偏头到现在已经破罐子破摔看见萨菲罗斯就脱裤子……这个过程，其实一点也不漫长。由于这个萨菲罗斯是克劳德潜意识里的产物，对于克劳德来说，他甚至比现实里的那个萨菲罗斯还要直击人心，能够轻易抓住他的弱点进行心灵攻击，再加上萨菲罗斯自有的一套逻辑，克劳德觉得自己也差点就要被自己梦里的萨菲罗斯洗脑了。  
再说就算是在梦里，他也不想在爱丽丝和扎克斯他们面前裸奔好吗？虽然知道不是真的……但那也太难堪了。  
主动脱掉，总比面对碎成片的衣物，不知道该如何拿它们遮挡身体的好。  
而且……不管克劳德怎么不承认，对于他心脏里紧闭房门的那个小屋子里蜷缩着的那个孩子来说，萨菲罗斯这个名字所代表着的，仍旧一如最初那样等待着他去追寻的梦想。  
成为萨菲罗斯那样的英雄。  
然后  
杀死萨菲罗斯那样的灾厄。  
即使现在变成了这样不死不休的局面，克劳德也依旧为萨菲罗斯，曾经的那个大英雄在心里留了一个与众不同的位置。所以如今，明白过来自己其实是在梦境之中的克劳德反而对梦中的萨菲罗斯下不了手了，因为那已经不是现在这个在他心里无比邪恶的萨菲罗斯，而是曾经的自己贴了满房间的海报，每天每天都在念念不忘着的神罗将军。  
这样的萨菲罗斯将军，揉着自己的头发，亲吻自己的嘴唇，和自己拥抱，甚至是……更深一层的亲密接触的萨菲罗斯将军，让克劳德怎么去推拒？  
这样的萨菲罗斯，让克劳德怎么下得去手？  
所以脱掉衣服这样的事，克劳德做得越来越得心应手了。  
反正也只是梦境而已……放飞自我也没有关系了吧？  
这么认为着的克劳德，在午后阳光普照着的树荫下小憩时看到忽然出现的萨菲罗斯，以为自己是又做了一场梦的克劳德第一反应是脱掉自己上身的装备并解开自己的裤链……就很容易理解了吧？  
就算是萨菲罗斯，也为克劳德这突如其来的动作停了脚步。  
克劳德四肢大敞着躺在树下，闭着眼睛半天没等来萨菲罗斯的动作，便撑起头往来人的方向看了一眼。果然还是那个萨菲罗斯，只是这次……难道自己今天刚苦战过一场潜意识里比较想休息所以萨菲罗斯就……？  
这么一想，自己潜意识里的萨菲罗斯还有些体贴啊……不过真正的萨菲罗斯就算了吧，那家伙……  
啧。  
“久别重逢，克劳德。”他听到萨菲罗斯低沉的声音传来：“这是你的欢迎仪式？”  
“我不想跟你多说什么。”克劳德听到自己叹了口气：“我现在的状况你也知道，要做就做，别打扰我休息，做梦太久对睡眠质量有影响。”  
克劳德再次闭上眼睛，决定不去管他了。反正就算是在梦里，萨菲罗斯要做什么他也都是无法阻止的，似乎连他自己都觉得，他无法拒绝萨菲罗斯，深入骨髓，铭刻血液，已经烙印进灵魂里，就连潜意识主宰的梦境，也仿佛萨菲罗斯才是一切的操纵者，而他，像是提线木偶一样，被银色丝线缠绕着引导着，和他共舞缠绵。  
但就算真是这样，他也不会放弃自我。克劳德就是克劳德，他好不容易才找回来了，怎么能轻易丢弃？  
啊，不过在梦里偶尔放飞自我一下没关系，到时候再抓回来就是了。  
所以在刚刚从生命之流里回归的萨菲罗斯看来，简直就是已经自暴自弃了的克劳德这样的表现就是承认自己的人偶这个身份了，虽仍有些出言不逊，但对比起从前动辄拔刀相向已经是进步很多了。不过显然，他的人偶并没有多少和主人相处的经验……这可不行啊。  
瘫在草地上闭眼假寐的克劳德便听到了脚步声，由远及近，很快就到了自己身边，只是靠近之后，萨菲罗斯仍旧没有开始下一步动作，他侧身坐在了自己的身边——从旁边传来草木被压断的声响，以及一些相当熟悉的，衣服摩擦的声音——这样也好，虽然已经有一段时间没有在开始的时候交手而是直接开始多人运动了，但一来就滚到一起什么的……以克劳德的性格来说，还是有些不能接受的。  
即使萨菲罗斯每次都“强迫”着他接受了。  
但那不过是他的梦啊，所以说，其实是他自己强迫他自己罢了。也许妈妈说得对，他太被动，需要被引导着一步步前进，也像萨菲罗斯说过的那样，他自己没办法做任何决定，只是受到他人意见左右的傀儡，就算那个“他人”，不过是自己臆想中的存在。  
扎克斯如此，“萨菲罗斯”也是如此。  
但是……为什么他就一定非要被动不可呢？克劳德睁开眼睛，近在咫尺的那张俊美到邪异的脸以及垂落的银色占了满眼。他似乎经常看到这样的画面，无论上方的这张脸是没什么表情的还是正在喘息着的或者是笑得万分邪恶的……他总是处于被动，但是难道，他就不能主动一回？  
在他的梦里，他才是主宰者不是吗？应该由他来掌握萨菲罗斯，而不是被自己的臆想掌控。  
克劳德的双眼放空着，手上却迅速地按上悬在他上方并未压下来的萨菲罗斯的肩膀，将他猛地推到一边，然后翻身压了上去。就像他们之前的姿势几乎没什么差别，只是现在，是克劳德在上方。  
克劳德还是第一次从这样的角度看萨菲罗斯，似乎每一次，他都是以仰望的角度来看着那个人，不论是小时候，进入神罗，还是现在……现在也应该换一换了。  
“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯唇角的弧度丝毫没有变化，他也丝毫没有推拒的动作，就像是给予自己心爱玩偶一些奖励的主人一样，只是用戏谑的眼神看着位于他上方的克劳德，像是在等待着一场即将上演的好戏。  
“别说话。”听到萨菲罗斯叫自己的名字，克劳德皱眉淡淡的说了一句。虽然是在梦里，但真要这么做他多少还是有些豁不出去，所以这位即将被他下手的对象，还是先不要开口比较好……克劳德说话的语气很冷淡，但接下来的动作却可以称得上热情。他朝着萨菲罗斯的脸伸出了手，先是在脸侧轻轻抚摸，就像之前的几次萨菲罗斯对自己做的那样，然后沿着脖颈继续往下，来到裸露出来的胸膛……  
其实男性的皮肤并不如女性那样光滑细腻，但也许是浸泡过魔晄的缘故，也或许是体内有杰诺瓦细胞的缘故，总之萨菲罗斯的皮肤要比很多男性，包括他自己的都要滑腻柔韧。只是，克劳德实在没有持久地去摸一个同性的身体的打算，所以很快就开始进行下一步动作——他的手放到了萨菲罗斯腰间的金属扣上，只要将这个打开，再取下配饰，那衣服就会向两边分开……虽然萨菲罗斯的外衣是有拉链的，但是他从来没有好好把拉链拉上，只用那腰扣束住，大敞的胸膛也全因为那两条交叉的皮带才没有变成袒胸露乳……  
咳咳。  
萨菲罗斯好整以暇地看着克劳德的动作，就像是懒洋洋的猫看着好奇的鸟儿在利爪下悉悉索索地啄，半点阻止的意思都没有，甚至在克劳德扯开自己的外衣拉下自己的裤链的时候配合地抬了抬胯……这动作所蕴含的性的意味对克劳德来说有些太浓重，让他不自觉地红了耳朵，脸颊也微微透出一些红色来。  
萨菲罗斯从没见过这样的克劳德，他觉得有趣新奇极了，也暂时不想去深究克劳德做出这样的举动的原因。对克劳德的动作，萨菲罗斯显得无比配合，很快，他长长的皮质外衣就被克劳德从两边扒开，胸前的皮带被拆下，裤子被解开拉下拉链……克劳德抓住了他的下半身。  
克劳德有些无措地看着那东西在自己的手里迅速膨胀硬挺起来，虽然已经做过很多次被这东西进入身体的梦境，但是这么近距离的、用手拿着观察，还真是第一次。应该说，萨菲罗斯不愧是英雄，这位曾经的将军资本雄厚非常，克劳德想起自己曾经在公共浴室里见过的……咳，还真是没一个能比得上眼前这一根的规模的，难道改造还能有这效果？  
那他自己为什么不管是身高还是别的什么地方，都没见增长多少？  
克劳德有些泄气，但还是按自己的想法套弄起了手里的阴茎来，毕竟他可不是萨菲罗斯，简单粗暴并不可取。  
很快，存在于他梦中的神罗将军的呼吸变得粗重起来，懒洋洋像是雄狮一般躺在他身下的身躯开始紧绷，像是要捕猎的野兽一样，周身的气势蒸腾起来，敏锐的克劳德条件反射的看过去，便撞进了那如虎视眈眈着的凶兽一般的竖瞳之中。那一秒，他下意识地屏住了呼吸，然后在下一秒放开。  
别太紧张，这不过是梦而已。  
萨菲罗斯现在正好好地泡在生命之流里，不会跑来他的梦里那么配合地陪他玩儿。  
“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德低垂着头，手里握着被他呼唤名字的人的阴茎上下撸动，他只是在这样做着，并没有什么技巧可言，但这样青涩的侍弄反而让身下躺着的男人呼吸越发粗重起来，甚至手背都沾染上了从男人肉棒顶端溢出的黏液。虽然是做着那样的事情，但他的脸上依旧没什么表情，只是在片刻以后，继续说道：“看着这样的你，我有时候也会想，是不是因为杰诺瓦细胞，我小时候崇拜的那个英雄才会消失，是不是消灭掉杰诺瓦，萨菲罗斯将军就能回来了。”  
“三次。”萨菲罗斯勾着唇说道：“你可以继续试试，克劳德，我会等着。”  
“……算了。”克劳德闭了闭眼，“如果萨菲罗斯将军真的回来，知道自己做过什么，也不会开心的吧。”  
克劳德说道：“我只要杀死你就够了。”  
“你从生命之流里回来一次，”  
“我就杀死你一次。”  
“呵……这非常好。”萨菲罗斯笑着说道，“这样的话，克劳德和我之间的羁绊就会更加紧密了吧……”  
“会是很好的回忆呢……”  
他语调上扬，声音一如既往地低沉磁性，唇角的笑却邪异又疯狂，然而低着头的克劳德却并没有看到他的表情，他只是继续着手上的动作，眉间的褶皱和略带了些啮咬的语气透漏出了些许情绪：“那可不是什么好的回忆……萨菲罗斯，将军，现在的你简直就是个混蛋。”  
“哦？”萨菲罗斯笑了：“原来在克劳德眼里我是这样的吗？”  
“啊。”克劳德随意地回了一句，他也开始有些微微喘息起来了，甚至下半身也硬挺起来，罪魁祸首就是那个好好说着话聊着天，就忽然朝他的裤子伸手的萨菲罗斯。因为之前主动脱掉身上衣物的举动，克劳德现在身上剩下的只有一条甚至没有好好扣上的黑色工装裤，萨菲罗斯修长的手指从那大开着的入口钻了进去，伸进内裤里面，正慢条斯理地玩弄着他半醒的阴茎，与自己不同，萨菲罗斯的手法非常高超，只是了了几下抚摸挑弄，就让他的下体迅速充血膨胀起来，跳跃着从裤子里被挖了出来。  
“呼……难道在我的潜意识里，萨菲罗斯的技术会很好吗？为什么……”克劳德皱眉疑惑，只是很快，脑子就在萨菲罗斯逐渐激烈起来的动作里被搅成一团乱麻，再也无法思考。而萨菲罗斯的另一只手也开始在他的周身逡巡，先是上衣，然后是裤子，巨大而碍事的武器被扔到一边，盔甲装备散落一地，他还没把萨菲罗斯扒光，就先被萨菲罗斯脱光了身上的衣物。  
“哦？克劳德觉得我技术很好？真是极佳的赞美。”萨菲罗斯微笑道，手里的动作不停，克劳德下身相比他自己来说算得上可爱的东西在他的手里来回耸动，他握着它，引导着它在自己的掌心里摩擦，很快就将他的手心沾湿了一片，而后，在这可爱的东西一阵可怜的抖动之后，白浊粘稠的液体喷了萨菲罗斯满手。  
“感谢你的服务，”克劳德吐出一口气，他这才想起来，自己是打算要上萨菲罗斯的，现在却被萨菲罗斯给提前弄出来了……啧，不过现在也不算晚。克劳德手掌抚上萨菲罗斯的大腿，顺着膝盖的位置缓缓往上，“接下来我会照顾好你的感受的，如果疼了记得告诉我。”  
萨菲罗斯，  
萨菲罗斯顿了顿，然后立刻翻身压在了克劳德身上。因为姿势的原因，脸上邪肆的表情完全展露在克劳德面前，虽然是同一张脸，但是这样的萨菲罗斯给人的感觉完全不同，如果萨菲罗斯将军是高山之巅的霜雪，那么这个萨菲罗斯，就是地狱里开出的由鲜血浇灌而成的花，邪恶血腥。  
很明显，这并不是他以为的那个曾经的萨菲罗斯将军，而是已经被他杀死了三次，却仍旧是他不灭的梦魇的萨菲罗斯。  
“你……是你……”克劳德睁大了眼睛整个人都僵住了，他完全弄不明白为什么自己梦里的萨菲罗斯会变成了那个恶棍，他来不及挣扎，就被萨菲罗斯掰开了双腿压在身体两侧大大分开，眼睁睁的看着那根昂头怒张着彰显着无比灼热的存在感的硬物在自己的入口处蹭了蹭，接着，便是直挺挺、恶狠狠的长驱直入。  
“啊——！”  
“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯没有立刻开始抽插，他伏下身，让深深凿在克劳德身体里的那一部分更深地进入后穴之中，用克劳德熟悉到恐惧的语气说道：“我同意你的提议，这样的相处方式确实不错，人偶取悦主人，很不错，不是吗？”  
“你，滚开！”克劳德咬牙怒喝，剧烈挣扎起来，他的双手猛地用力，便挣开了并没有好好桎梏住他的萨菲罗斯，然后他毫不犹豫地一挥拳——毫不意外的落空，萨菲罗斯的反应能力并不是一般士兵能比的，当然克劳德也没指望着一击得手，他的重头戏还在后头。  
顺着萨菲罗斯侧头躲避的当儿，克劳德立刻侧翻滚出了萨菲罗斯的身体笼罩范围。他站起身来，没有时间去整理裤子，克劳德飞快的拿起放在旁边体型庞大的武器，就要给萨菲罗斯来一记拍击……这时候他的后面还有些疼，毕竟是突然就被毫不留情地撑开了，没有裂开流血算是他体制上佳，但这样的疼痛却不是强忍着就能让他忘记然后进行一场战斗的。  
也不知道是好运还是倒霉，萨菲罗斯这时并没有与他战斗的打算，当然，他也没有像之前的许多次那样像是消散的幻觉一样就此消失。萨菲罗斯抵挡住了克劳德的攻击，甚至没有用上他的正宗，破坏剑就飞了出去，插在不远处的断壁颓垣里，而克劳德自己也再次被萨菲罗斯压倒在身下。  
克劳德手握成拳猛地向压在身上的人脸上袭去，腿也紧随其后朝着萨菲罗斯猛地一踢，最好能一拳把这人揍得滚出几米远，或者能把他踢飞到天边去。只是他的拳头未能吻上萨菲罗斯的侧脸，就被他比自己更加宽大的手掌包拢住了，非常有包容力的，全部握进了自己的手心里，至于踢人的动作更加没有起到应有的效果，应该说，一条腿落入敌人手中的克劳德，现在的姿势比之前更加被动了。  
庞大的体型差距让克劳德更加肯定了自己的想法，眼前的这个萨菲罗斯，绝对是真正的萨菲罗斯，他从生命之流里回来了！也是因此，自己才会在这样的行为里感觉到疼痛，而且，要知道，这家伙在自己的梦里，可还没有那么高大伟岸过！  
克劳德差点没有爆粗口了，只是萨菲罗斯的下一个动作打断了他。捉住他的拳头之后，萨菲罗斯把他的另一只手也捉住，两只手举过头顶，然后单手压制住，另一只手则握住克劳德的脚踝，顺着他腿部的皮肤往上滑动，直到握住他的腿弯处，而后往上推……克劳德的姿势就变成了双手向上抬起，一条腿高高抬起夹在萨菲罗斯腰间，因双腿分开而露出的后穴轻易就能被萨菲罗斯的肉棒狠狠深入的姿势。  
而现在，萨菲罗斯这个主人也在愉快地享用着他的人偶。他低头看了看那个正被他激烈进出着的地方，那里的颜色是很漂亮的艳粉色，周围的皱褶被他插入的东西撑开，已经变得一片平整了，里面的温热和柔软的触感让他流连忘返，意犹未尽。萨菲罗斯便遵从本能，将自己狠狠地撞了进去，不断地冲入拉出，看着自己进入时带进他的人偶身体里的嫩肉和离开时包裹着自己的挽留，难得的感受到了呼吸不畅，因此动作也越发的激烈起来。  
克劳德觉得自己简直要被撞得散架了。  
虽然梦中上演过许多次，但现实里克劳德还是第一次经历这样的事情，更别说是这样的角色，对象还是萨菲罗斯，对克劳德来说，这是绝不可能发生的。但事实上，事情就这么发生了，他衣衫不整地被萨菲罗斯压在身下，甚至那根和他自己差不多的性器已经突破入口深入了自己体内。  
其实他仍旧没有什么实感，毕竟直到疼痛贯穿他的前一刻，克劳德仍旧以为这不过是午后小憩伴随着的一场梦境而已。萨菲罗斯曾经出现在他的梦里，与他悱恻缠绵，他和他是生死仇敌，却仿佛爱侣一般耳鬓厮磨，他不知道自己为什么会做那样的梦，但做了就是做了，他也明白，自己心底里仍旧崇拜着那位无所不能的神罗将军，甚至，那样的感情还变了质。但是他更加清楚，一切都回不去了，所以梦境只能是梦境而已，他不能让任何一个人知道自己的想法。  
但是现在……一切都被萨菲罗斯毁了。  
……不，一切都被他自己毁了。  
比起萨菲罗斯，克劳德更加痛恨无法抗拒他的自己，这感觉几乎让他喘不过气，说不清是因为那心脏被攥住的窒息感还是因为来自身下的被男人侵占了的冲击。他双眼无神地盯着上方的男人俊美的脸，看他在自己面前起起伏伏，他的下身剧烈疼痛，仿佛被切割一般的痛感，简直比被正宗贯穿并且八刀一闪还要折磨人……克劳德愣愣地看着在他后方进入抽出的那根无比巨大硬烫的肉棒，脸上表情一片空白，仿佛反应不过来到底发生了什么，只是心里，有什么忽然一片片的剥落开来，零落破碎。  
“我很想你。”就在这个时候，萨菲罗斯忽然说道，“进入生命之流后，我就期盼着回到你的面前。克劳德，你想我了吗？”  
如果可以，克劳德真想告诉他，我想你大爷！

但克劳德没有说话，他仿佛真的成了一个人偶，即使灵魂再怎么声嘶力竭地嘶吼呐喊，也仍旧隅于一块小小的方寸之地，只能眼睁睁的看着金色的发丝被银色的长发纠缠着起起伏伏，最终融汇一体。  
萨菲罗斯高热滚烫的身体压在他的身上剧烈喘息着，克劳德从来没有哪一刻是像现在一样，那么清晰浓重地体会到萨菲罗斯的存在感。他吐在自己颈边的灼热的呼吸，他垂落下来像是银河流泻一般的头发，还有无比彰显着存在感，突兀巨大几乎将他撕裂的性器。克劳德听到自己正随着他的律动频率急剧喘息，就像是离水濒死的鱼，这一点让萨菲罗斯看起来很愉悦，他一边在克劳德的身体里抽动着自己，剧烈地把硬物撞进去，一边伸出手来扣住了克劳德染上了点点汗水的下颌，勾着唇角笑。  
“真美啊，克劳德。”  
美个棒槌！你纯粹就是想弄死我！  
“这样的话，你就能好好地感受到我给予你的那些了吧？”  
如果咱们的角色能调换过来的话，我一定会用六式轮着狠狠捅你的【哔——】  
“作为我可爱的人偶为主人提供了一个不错的reunion途径的奖励，我会好好疼爱你的。”  
“来，克劳德，好好享受吧。”  
“唔！”  
似乎是厌倦了重复不变的良久一个姿势，萨菲罗斯保持着与克劳德深深结合着的姿势，握住克劳德腰身将他整个人翻了过来。克劳德臀部高高翘起跪趴在他的面前，被他粗大的肉茎深深进入，下塌的腰部皮肤蜿蜒出一个绝妙的弧度，被狠狠鞑阀过的后穴可怜兮兮地红肿着，却仍旧一张一合着，似乎在渴求男人更加深入——嵌入其中的萨菲罗斯当然体会到了这样的吸引力，他也的确被诱惑到了，所以下一刻，已经被折磨到无力的克劳德被身后的独裁者握住了腰，每一击都要将他的内脏全数挤压变形的冲撞再度开始。  
萨菲罗斯扣住克劳德的腰开始暧昧摩擦，狠狠撞击，前后动作之间，他可以看见身下那个已经能够与他并驾齐驱的战士身体渐渐被染上了晕红，而那个被他进入的地方显着水润光泽的颜色，看起来分外可口，让这位前英雄现灾厄忍不住狠狠冲击着身下的人，终于是激起了一阵于他而言极度销魂的哼声。  
疯狂的男人被他的人偶的声音弄得有些急躁，那个部分被他出入得水花四溅，仿佛快要被捣烂了一般。  
克劳德咬紧了牙关没有出声，身体却十分诚实地展现出了他的感受，来自后方的激烈冲撞让他的呼吸极其紊乱，脸颊上浮现出明显的红色，嘴唇微张着剧烈喘息，像是快要因承受不住身后人的操弄而窒息，但那恶劣的男人显然没有放过克劳德的打算，在狂风暴雨一般的抽插操干之余，萨菲罗斯甚至好整以暇地伸手抚上了克劳德因暴露在空气中而挺立起来的乳头，恶意地轻掐拉扯，似乎不逼出克劳德更多不堪重负的反应就誓不罢休一般。  
克劳德跪趴在地，双手攥着断折在地的草梗，努力压抑着身体内部传来的复杂感觉，想要掩盖住那些他不愿意承认的事实，然而，一切就像欲盖弥彰一样，反而更加在萨菲罗斯眼里无所遁形。萨菲罗斯从背后啃咬着克劳德的肩膀，后颈，留下斑斑点点的吻痕或者齿痕，下身粗大硬挺的肉茎在他的体内横冲直撞，在度过了最初的痛苦，适应之后，既让他感受到极乐，又让他无比仿徨。  
不该是这样，不能变成这样。  
然而萨菲罗斯的动作却让他没有多余的精力去想那些了，克劳德终于还是被身后宿敌推上了高潮，在淋漓汗水之中，他再也看不清眼前的事物，万事万物间，似乎只剩下了萨菲罗斯，只有他和自己，存在于这方寸天地。白光过后，克劳德脑袋低垂抵在地面，而萨菲罗斯伏在他的背后难得的喘息着。不过他恢复得很快，克劳德的身体还未停止颤抖，他的呼吸就已经平顺了，仿佛之前什么都没有发生过一般。  
只是他仍停留在克劳德体内的阴茎半点没有抽出来的意思。  
萨菲罗斯缓慢地牵引着发泄之后仍旧硬挺的事物在克劳德高热湿润的体内抽插，他的眉眼间皆是愉悦与满足，就像是得到了餍足的巨兽一般，终于能够缓下撕扯猎物的动作，让猎物得以喘息了一般，带着漫不经心的笑，将瘫软着的克劳德抱了起来。  
他靠着树坐下，把才经历过一场鏖战而浑身无力着的克劳德抱坐在自己怀里。停留在克劳德体内的属于萨菲罗斯身体的一部分在高热紧致的后穴内转了个圈儿，然后赤裸的克劳德便和衣衫不整的萨菲罗斯面对面了。  
“醒过来了吗？我可爱的人偶？”萨菲罗斯慢慢地顶弄着身上身形仍可称作少年的宿敌，脸上的笑意让克劳德十分眼熟且痛恨。  
如果是以往，他应该早就一破坏剑砍过去了，然而现在这样的情况，他只能咬着牙否认：“我……不是……人偶……”  
他喘息着艰难开口：“我不是任何人的……我只属于……自己……”  
“你会承认的。”但是萨菲罗斯这么说道，他揽着他的后背让他与他无限贴近，体内的东西也进入得更深，他在他耳边用那微带了些沙哑的磁性嗓音说道：“你会承认的，我的人偶，我的……半身……”  
克劳德忽然有了一种不好的预感。  
这混蛋……不会是要搞那种可怕的套路吧？  
而接下来的事果然就像克劳德隐约预感到的那样，萨菲罗斯甚至没有给他一点回复体力逃跑的余韵，这个人似乎是打定了主意要把“干到他承认”这句话贯彻到底，这让克劳德经历了一场昏天黑地……荒淫的时期，到最后，克劳德不得不忍着羞耻，用了自己平时绝不会尝试的方法才将萨菲罗斯一六式送回生命之泉。  
总算松了一口气的克劳德开始思考下一回要怎么把萨菲罗斯送回生命之泉才好了。


End file.
